Clear sky
by SomeCoolChick2
Summary: Our beloved heros Sonic and Tails have been best friends for a very long time but soon their thoughts for each other will change once problem after plobrem hurls toward their friends and they themselves! I fixed some of the typos in chapter 5! Sorry it's either because I'm rushing or the auto correct on my phone!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ok this is my first fic so please not too harsh on the reviews( if you review please). Any way please enjoy my most favorite pairing from Sonic!**

**WARNING:DON'T LIKE YAOI DONT READ**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these characters because if I did that would be awesome! I own the plot though!**

Sonic P.O.V

It was early in the morning, where the sun just barely peeked at the horizon of the sea. I loved this time of day because it was so serene with no humans disturbing the peaceful sight. Also, because I run my warm-up laps at this time,but mostly because of the scene that played before me.

I slipped on my red and white sneakers with the golden buckles on each side,kicking the heels making sure they are secure(no rhyme intended) ready for my faster than the speed of sound run. Satisfied I take off only leaving a blue blur to be seen. Even though the view was blurred I took in everything that surrounded me. The sight, the smell, the sound, the dirt flicking at my legs, Everything!

Suddenly I sensed somebody approaching me. I glance over my shoulder to see non other than my best bud Tails! A wide grin found its way on my face. I slam my heels on the dirt road halting to an abrupt stop.

My emerald eyes turn to face my now panting friend. I felt a sudden warmth flood my cheeks from the sight of him. His orange and white fur glistened in the sunlight and his sapphire eyes resonated with the gorgeous ocean making him look, dare I say it...beautiful. I don't know how these thought came to the surface my mind,but I just push them aside.

"Hiya Tails!" I exclaim waving at him still a faint pink on my cheeks.

"Ha-hi ha So-ha-nic,"he panted with his hands on his knees. His panting calmed and he looked up at me and smiled.

" I saw you doing your daily lap and I wanted to run with you!" he smiled.

"Think you can keep up?" I smirked smugly at him. Leaving him opened mouthed.

"Of course I can, you'll see!" he glared playfully winding up his two fluffy tails ready for action.

I smiled at him and in the blink of an eye I was gone. Tails took off after me twirling his tails as fast as they could possibly spin. Surprisingly he caught up to me but just barely. A smirk plastered itself on my face as my brain hatched an idea to see what Tails' reaction will be.

My legs rotated 270 degrees making me face Tails while running backwards with my arms folded across my chest. He had a gleam of admiration in his eyes that was soon replaced with determination. He held his breath forcing himself to go faster than his body can probably take. " Man he must be determined!" it thought to myself.

Tails P.O.V

I tried my hardest to catch p to the blue hedgehog I admired greatly, to show that I wasn't weak. Even though I was trying my hardest he still out ran me by running backwards!

My eyes widened. "Sonic look ou-!" I tried to scream, but it was too late. Sonic tripped over a rock from running backwards.(See kids running backwards is dangerous.) For one splitsecond I lost concentration and my tails stopped rotating plummeting me towards Sonic!

Sonic P.O.V

My head hurts like hell! My eyes lay cringed in pain before I open them to see Tails on top of me! When I look down I blush feeling like a volcano. Tails' hand was near a certain place nearly touching it. In an instant it was hard. I swiftly stood up and helped Tails. My handes gently dusted offt he dry dirt creating a dust cloud.

"Hey uh," I started "Bro is it ok if we cut the race short, I got th-things to do." I say rubbing the back of my head with unease haunting my features.

I glance at him to see what he's going to say. He had a bit of concern in his eyes. I gave him half-hearted smile.

His expression looked extremely worried. "Ok the race was fun though bye." Tails said waving lightly as he turned to leave.

When Tails was out of sight I dashed straight to the living room to take care of "it". A warm feeling came over me as I thought of the fox. My hands worked on unbuttoning my pants. Once those were through I gaped at the throbbing bulge from under the thin garment. I cupped it letting out a small moan.

This wasn't my first time doing these kinds of things. I mean I did when I thought about girls and such, but this was different somehow. Every time I saw or thought about Tails my chest would have this feeling I cannot explain.

I slid my gloved fingers under the last garment."Ahhh" I sighed. Images of him doing these things to me filled my mind making me shudder. I gripped my long hard cock stroking in an up and down pattern making the pleasure filled moans more frequent.

I have feelings for my best friend!

Tails P.O.V

My head swerved back at the direction of Sonic's house. What if I'm just a bother to him if I go there? He said he had things to do, but I'm worried if he's alright he looked really uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn't. I shake my head causing my three bangs to flutter about everywhere. "No!" I yell in my mind. "No matter what Sonic is my close friend!" "I have to ensure that he's ok even though he said not to!" pumping my gloved fist in the air.

My twin tails twirl lifting me so that I'm now hovering above the ground. I spin them faster and faster in a continuous motion until Im soaring towards Sonic's house.

From high above the sky everything looks so beautiful. I gaze at the greenery below me. Everything was so lush and refreshing it kinda overwhelmed me reminding me of those eyes that engulfed me. The corners of my lips tugged upward creating a warm smile. I snapped back into reality."There's no way someone as cool as Sonic would have feelings for his best friend or more important a boy!"I exclaim.

I see Sonic's hose in a clearing a few feet ahed. I zoom down to land in the front right hand reaches into my tail and pulls out a spare key Sonic gave me. I casually walk to the door with the key poised at the lock.

Sonic P.O.V

My hands glide up and down ravishing my own cock. I slump down lower into the living room couch. "Tails," I moan. I pump my penis with great emphasisn making me mewl.

Suddenly a strike of fear pierced my soul. A click from the front door could be heard signaling someone was coming in. And worst of all I think I saw a hint of orange through the barely opened door.

**Ok this is chapter 1 hope you liked my story so far and please stay tune for chapter 2! **

**Oh and please comment and such I really need some help with my writing and your comments can help me be inspired to write new stories! Request are fine also!**

**Tails221 OUT - (o) SAYONARA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back, but with a new chapter! I hope you guys liked the first one! I say thank you to the people who reviewed! Anyway please enjoy the second chapter!**

**WARNING:CONTAINS YAOI!**

**Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own any of these characters that I'm using!**

Tails P.O.V

Green eyes met blue eyes both equally wide in surprise. Our stares where locked on each other. Sonic looked like he was a deer about to be run over. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't look away. The sight before me was was too...addicting!

Finally, I had control over body again. I turned and sped out the wooden door leaving it open. Tiny as my legs were I ran pretty fast for my size. I ran to the middle of the clearing and flew off not paying attention to the beautiful scene like I did before because of the events that had happened within a matter of seconds with my face pure red!

"So _that's _what he needed to do." Tails thought his face still flushed. He looked downwards into the abyss of thriving trees. "He was probably thinking of Amy that's why."

"He probably hates me now."

Sonic P.O.V

My eyes were probably as wide as Dr. Eggman himself. I saw the little fox run out of the house and fly away. A shaky hand reached up and pulled my pants back on. After putting on my clothes, I slumped back down on the leather couch in grief.

I faced palmed myself hard! "Dammit I think I scarred him! Of all people to walk in on me while doing _that _it had to be Tails!" My tired legs(first time ever!) pried me from the black leather couch.

I slid my hand into the oversized pants pocket searching for my phone. Finally, after a minute of searching(idk why) I found my iPhone and texted Tails this; I'm sorry what ya saw there meet me at the local park ok? I need to talk to you.

Blue fur yet again made contact with leather. Through my lips escaped a very long and dreadful sigh. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as my finger slowly touched the send button. I started sobbing my eyes out. " I ruined it Dammit I ruined it!"

Tails P.O.V

My phone vibrated through my hoodie telling me that someone was texting me.( By the way Tails is on land now.) I gripped my phone astonished to see who it was. I texted back saying;Sure, not knowing what else to say. To get there faster I flew (once again) to the park dodging street lamps and stop signs( because he was in the city now.) Even though it was a city it was prettying baren.

A grin ear to ear as I approached the park. I was about to round the corner when someone pulled me into the alley way. "Sonic?" I questioned looking around. All I could see was darkness except the illuminated street. I tried resisting but the person had a strong grip on me. My arms and legs thrashed violently trying to break free but it was no use. I screamed with all the breath I had left inside me.

I looked up and strained my eyes to see who kidnapper was. As I looked the villain seemed to raise his arm. My eyes widened in fear. Just before he swang the metallic bat looking thing I saw a glint of this dastardly villains teeth.

I blacked out.

Sonic P.O.V

I sat at the brown bench waiting and waiting. One hour, two hours, three hours passed as I watched humans come and go. I abruptly stood up. "Either Tails just lied to me in the text, or something's wrong." I thought with concern.

Suddenly an ear piercing scream was heard clear as a bell.(Fact: Animals have keen hearing, better hearing than humans.) I ran out of that park before you could even take a breath to say "hi". Fear ran through my veins making me pump my legs faster almost breaking the sound barrier. " Second reason then, I guess." I frowned.

As I ran past blurred objects an idea snaked its way to the front of my mind. What if I'm too late! What if he's gone already?! My legs felt as if they were floating in mid-air. No! There's still a chance! He's still alive! "I just know it!" I screamed.

Yet again only the famous blue blur could only be seen. Dodging pedestrians and cars as I zoomed on I finally stopped at a mountain's edge making a few rocks fall down the seemingly endless cliff.( just so you know the mountain isn't that far from the city)

A small grunt could be heard a couple yards away. My emerald eyes widened and ran after the sound source. I ran with hopeful smile sewn on my face. He's alive I just know it!

I sped across the natural curves. Leaving a dust trail behind me. As I turned the last corner everything seemed to go from bad to worse! Everything seemed in it was in slow motion.

There with gloved hands grasping Tails at the neck poised over the cliff trying to pry(heh that rhymes!) the hands away but failing miserably.

"Your boyfriends a goner now!" Shadow the Hedgehog smiled deviously.

Fear struck me for the thousandth time. No not Tails. I stetched out my arm reaching for his limp body.

But my actions were too slow. Shadow loosened his grip making Tails come and closer to his invetable fate.

Then he let go.

**Ok people thats chapter 2. Did you like it if you did please comment or review! I'm going to continue this to chapter 3! Thanks again for reading my story.**

**Tails221 OUT- SAYONARA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! It's nice to see y'all again! Thanks for the people who reviewed! Oh ya and sorry if my updates are irregular school and such have been getting in the way! So enough of my talking and onto the story! Also, just so you know don't get mad at me please because I'm going to make this chapter extra short for...cliffhanger reasons.**

Sonic P.O.V

All my insides were being torn apart! Like the monster of depression has awakened and is now tearing my body from the inside! My weak body slumped down to dirt cold hard ground. A stream of hot tears flow down my cheeks.

"Why?" I mumbled grabbing my fur at the top of my head sobbing!"WHY DAMMIT WHY?" From the corner of my eye I could see Shadow snickering his ass off. But I didn't pay attention to the bastard! All that was crowded in my mind were elusive images of Tails slowly dissolving away.

Then, I heard a voice that was angelic it made me stop crying in despair. "Tails?" I sniffed glancing over the cliff. Shadow looked up from his snickering in surprise.

All I saw was fog drifting like ghosts of many people who had the same fate, but as it cleared a rush of hope and anxiety filled my body to the brim. There hanging onto dear life was Tails' weak beaten body. I noticed his tails were tied so he couldn't fly up. Nor could he untie the rope because he might fall into the grasp of death.

Tails P.O.V

Sonic tilted over the edge straining for my arm. I tried to lift my left arm to help him pull me up, but was no use it was too bruised. The only hope was my right arm holding that branch that held my life line.

Our hand were almost in reach just a few more centimeters.

Suddenly a loud boom shook everything. Sonic looked up alarmed scanning the world I couldn't see any more. His eyes glared and he growled showing his white , a way too familiar voice blared through out the whole city.

Sonic P.O.V

"Sonic!" Dr. Eggsman said into the microphone. "Come and defeat me or watch all your friends die! I saw a picture of Amy, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Sally, Rouge, all trapped in a clear container unconscious.

I glanced back at Tails. I knew that he heard what Dr. Eggman said because eyes were pricking with tears. My eyes were drawn back to the city. Looking as the robots of destruction were trampling buildings like a house of cards.

"No!" I screamed in my mind! "Theres no one like Tails!" "and there's still time to save all of my friends!" "We will win again!" I thought reaching out my hand again towards Tails.

Tails P.O.V

I looked up at Sonics hand then loward my head."This isn't right." I said. I looked to see his face again with tears plipping down his face. "What?" he said.

"Sonic if I die only one life will be lost rather than thousands," I said sad tears streaming down my face. "so for me go save our friends."

His face looked very hurt completely smothered with tears. "No please Tails!" his voice begged shakily.

My fingers let go from the grasp of the thin branch. I saw Sonics beautiful face disappear into the thickening fog.

"I love you,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi you guys! This may be the last and final chapter of Clear Sky so be ready for the ending!**

**WARNING:YAOI IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that I use in my fic.**

Sonics P.O.V

Tails final words rang inside my ears. Those are the words I was supposed to say to you. Why did you sacrifice yourself. You were the only one for me. Now I'm just a hollow soul just waiting for life to end. I didn't even get those three little words.

"Im sorry!" I yelled in despair. The monster named Grief that lurked in the depths of my heart had already begun the wound that will not be able to heal. My tears would not stop. Every time the tears paused they would start again like a waterfall.

This morning seemed perfect. Everything seemed so innocent and so wonderful. Until life had to screw it all up! Its all my fault. I could have saved him. Why?

That question circled in my mind repeating itself. Why? Why? Why? My hands grabbed my fur threatening to yank it out. "Ha ha how do you feel now hedgehog?" Shadow smirked.

I snapped my attention to him with the glint of anger in my eyes. I stood up but this time more sturdily. Shadow watched my every move prepared for the first strike. I skid along the dirt ground charging toward the black and red hedgehog.

For my first move I threw a fierce jab that he barely dodged. The force from my punch made him fly back a little but he regained ground again by screeching his feet on the ground like breaks. He then charged toward me jumping into the air. After a few seconds of looking around heaving like an angered bull Shadow came zooming down right above Sonic. His legged aimed for a kick to the head.

I countered by kicking his leg with powerful force making him rotate in mid-air and almost lose balance. He stumbled a little but quickly regained his stance. " This ends here," I heaved angrily. He smirked and cracked his knuckles. " You just read my mind!" he laughed smugly.

We kept on attacking each other getting equal blows. I was getting cornered at the end of the cliff" I can't die yet I still need to save my friends!" I thought. Then my brained clicked. I grabbed his arms and pulled his weight and mine over the cliff. I let go of his arm watching in lonely victory as he fell.

I climbed back up running at full speed toward the quickly perishing city. Angered as I was I felt like nothing could stop me at this point. All my reason and all my hope for this deceitful world had slipped right through my fingers.

There I stood gaping at the flawful world at the top of a tall bulding in distaste. Dr. Eggmans robots were destroying every inch of his place by the dozen. They were killing homes and lives of people that didn't even do anything. I grimaced. The evil curse of having greed for power, it disgusts me.

My hands balled up in fists " Just as you asked Tails I will save our friends,"he whispered pulling out a shining ring from the inside of his pocket. He didn't want to waste it on the bastard Shadow because I knew the real fight would be with Dr. Eggman.

I clenched the ring with all my passion. It sent waves into my body making me feel stronger than before. Soon enough my body turned into a razor sharp ball of terror.

One after another the robots fell to a smashing defeat. Leaving the evil master mind falling to his knees. "Oh please Sonic please spare me!" he begged half-hartedly.

It like I had the look of murder in my eyes that could petrify someone with just one look. To finish things off I carried one of the guns that fell off one of Dr. Eggmans robots across my shoulder " You had your chances," I growled aiming at him. Before Eggman could say anything more I pulled the trigger.

I walked over mounds of left-over robot to get to my friends. In the now broken container lay my friends motionless bodies. Before I left, I left them a note saying: Eggman is dead I've killed him. Tails is dead also. A single tear fell down my cheek as I walked alone to my house.

Tails P.O.V

A burst of pain surged throughout my body. I opened a single eye. Everything looked so blurry. I tried standing up. I could do it but I had to walk slowly or the pain in my head would increase.

My vision focused. Then, all the memories that had happened in the past hours crashed back to me like a tidal wave. Shock reached my face added with a hint of hope!

"I'm alive" I exclaimed. I started to grab onto an edge of the rugged outline of the mountain.

" There's still a chance for me to live a life with Sonic and everybody!"

**Thats chapter 4 everybody! Hope you liked this chapterno now on to Chapter 5! Also, you didnt really think I was gonna let Tails die like that would you? Oh ya by the by I might put smut in the next chapter I'm not sure yet.**

**Tails221 OUT- SAYONARA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone are you prepared for the final chapter of Clear Sky! I hope you are! I'm so happy because this story has over 300 views! Thank you!**

**WARNING:CONTAINS YAOI (boyxboy)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I'm using nor am I getting ****paid for writing this so enjoy!**

Tails P.O.V

All my limbs were either bruised or numb. I couldn't feel anything. My body was numb as I climed the grey cliff. One after another my hands grabbed a small stone ledge and pulled the rest of my body up closer to my dreams.

Determination fueled my soul forcing my body, heart and mind to reach that goal that was soon in reach. That goal was to be reunited with Sonic.

The edge of the tantalizing cliff soon emerged from the thick white fog. Tears streamed down my face. I lifted my body over the edge and onto the flat welcoming surface.

A rush of energy surged through my body. I'm coming for you my love!(that line was kind of cheesy well... I couldn't think of anything else for him to say.)

Sonic P.O.V

I just layed there. Yep, just layed there on my bed starring at the ceiling. Not bothering about life anymore had this…empty feeling. Like the meaning of your exsistance disintegrated right through your fingers.

My only love was taken away from me by life. And I even kind of regret killing Dr. Eggman because at least I'd have someone to unleash all my anger at. But there's no one.

Not a single person that can heal my wound that Grief made except for Tails. Tails. Tails. Tails. A single tear fell down my cheek.

My iPhone played the Sonic X theme song for the one billionth time. I checked to see who was calling. Ugh Amy again. Will she stop being so persistent? My gloved finger gently pressed the crimson decline button. I looked out the window and up at the sky. It used to be so pretty.

Tails P.O.V

My long I wouldn't say walk. Let's say umm...trudge made me feel even weaker longing for his presence. Suddenly, I saw a glint of light. "Sonics house!" I screamed. New energy surged through my body. Leaving the aches and pains long forgotten.

I stood at his porch with the key poised at the lock once again. My wrist rotated unlocking the door. My gloved hand meekly pushed at the door making it open ever so slowly.

A sudden gasp left my mouth. The sight of the person I wanted to see so desperately was there sleeping on the couch. His fur still radiated that glow it always did even though it was dark.

I approached Sonic slowly like a predator and it's prey. Our faces were only centimeters apart. I could feel his hot breath on my already flushed face. Finally, hesitating I closed the space between us.

Sonic P.O.V

The sun over the horizon looked beautiful. It tainted the ocean with the color of blue and orange both my favorite colors. I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. When I turned around to my surprise I wasn't expecting to see Tails! " Tails?!" I exclaimed. His expression was very…seductive. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in. "wha?" I said. Before I could say anything else Tails pulled me into a lustfull kiss.

I woke from my dream. Noticing that I wasn't at the beach anymore and that I was in my own living room again. What didn't disappear was the Tails that was till kissing me.

Both of my trembling hands held his shoulders firmly and pushed him off gently. He yelped in surprise from the sudden action. " Tails… is that really you?" I asked in confusion. He smiled then pecked me on the lips. " Of course it me who else would it be?" I stared into those pools of sapphire. I couldn't tell if this was all a dream or if it's real. "Bu-but I saw you-," he put a single finger to my lips silencing me.

"Do you love me?" he asked. I blinked remembering how Tails had fell off the cliff saying his final words. Instead of words I used action. The space between us soon closed once again. We were both so engulfed in each other it felt so amazing.

Our lips met then departed then met again. Each kiss became more compassionate than the last. I got too eager and started licking those hot lips and teeth begging for entrance.

Tails let out an electrifying moan all the way to my groin. I took advantage of this and slipped my tongue inside the cave I so longed for. It felt so good to taste his sweetness I've been expecting. Our tongues battled over dominance massaging each other until Sonic won.

Tails P.O.V

My face felt so hot like I was melting. I couldn't take it anymore my groin could not be ignored. I thrusted my hips upward grinding our crotches together earning two synchronized moans. To my disappointment Sonic left my lips and lowered himself on to his knees.

I knew what was coming next. He slowly took off my jeans revealing my underwear. He leaned in and gave the buldge in my underwear a tentative lick. This made me jump."Uhh ha Sonic!" I yelled in pleasure.

His hands glided down my legs taking the underwear with them. The sudden contact with air to my hard as a rock penis made me shudder and create goosebumps. Without hesitating he devoured my cock sucking and licking non-stop. I couldn't stop moaning even if I try to muffle them with my hand covering my mouth they would somehow leak out.

He stopped his ministrations and told me this." I want you to suck my dick." I blushed at his bold statement and nodded getting in the 69 position. I felt like hungry animal sucking and tasting Sonics eight inch penis. While I was sucking him he slowly licked my butt-hole making me mewl like a baby animal.

" I think your ready," he said observing the pink puckered hole. He slid his first finger inside me whole with ease making me feel full. After a couple of seconds he inserted another finger using a scissoring motion to stretch me out more. I let out a gasp of pleasure." Please stop tea-ha-teasing me Sonic.!" I complained with a red flush on my face.

He nodded and positioned himself at the foxes entrance. He entered slowly looking at me for permission to continue. I nodded. He slowly started thrusting into me making me moan. "Sonic faster!" I begged drool sliding down my chin with my eyes half lidded and my face pure red. His swiftly obeyed. With each thrust his velocity increased making me reach my climax!

Then, he thrusted into me at an angle that hit a certain sensitive spot. I yelled in ecstacy. As he thrusted into the same spot over and over he leaned over and whispered into my ear "I love you!" He thrusted for the last time and then I came all over our chests.

Sonic P.O.V

As Tails came the inner walls of his ass tensed up and squeezed my penis. This sent me over the edge. I released inside of Tails making the both of us shudder.

"I love you Tails," I whispered in his ear.

He smiled."I love you to,"

As I dozed off I secretly hoped that this all was not a dream.

xXNext MorningXx Sonic P.O.V

I shot my eyes open to check if Tails was still there. And surely enough I felt another body up against my hand. I felt a rush of ease take over my body. Thank god it wasn't a dream!

A smile plastered itself on my face. I stared out the window and into the sky.

Now that Tails is here in my arms-

today has a Clear Sky.

**Thats a wrap people! What did you think of my first fic? If you liked it please review! Hope you enjoyed my story!**

**Tails221 OUT- SAYONARA!**


End file.
